Royal Hell part one
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: The fiercely independent Princess Sakura's hand in marriage is given without her consent to the Duke's lazy son; this does not bode well for the country.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello readers, this is my first Shikamaru and Sakura story so I really hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do however own this plot line.

Summary: The fiercely independent Princess Sakura's hand in marriage is given without her consent to the Duke's lazy son; this does not bode well for the country…

Royal Hell

Chapter one: The Duke's Son

"Princess Sakura!" Someone called from the other side of her locked door.

"Go away" Sakura ordered rolling over in her bed trying desperately to stay asleep.

"Sorry my lady, but your father has requested that you wake up so you can meet Lord Nara and his son." She paused for dramatic effect "Right now." She unlocked the door as Sakura yelped and sat straight up in bed.

"What?" Sakura screamed as she flew out of bed.

"My lady you don't have time to get dressed." The maid called out.

"Damn it." Sakura cursed in frustration as she pulled her coat over her pajamas as she walked down the halls, glancing at the portraits of her family members lining the walls. As she always did she stopped for a minute at the picture of her mother. She'd died when Sakura was barely two, and glancing at her picture and trying to find similarities, of which there were very few. Sakura had long pink hair, much like the cherry blossoms she had been named for. Her mother's had been ferociously curly and a fierce red. Sakura's eyes were the color of the leaves that dotted the cherry blossom tree, while her mother's had been the deep blue of the ocean.

As she descended the stairs the guards looked up and bowed to her, before opening the door for her.

"Presenting Princess Sakura Haruno" One announced.

As the three men in the room turned to her she hastily explained her attire. "Sorry father, Amelia said I had no time to get changed." Sakura shrugged and walked up to her throne. She glanced at the other two men in the room, the one around her father's age bowed to her and she automatically dropped into a curtsy in response. Coming up from her curtsy her eyes, still glazed from sleep landed on the younger. He was obviously related to the older man, they looked so similar, but in this younger man every flaw in the elder was corrected. He was stunning.

She turned as she heard her father announcing them

"Sakura my dear this is Shikaku Nara and his son Shikamaru Nara. " Her father announced, voice carrying the ever present air of authority.

"It's an honor to meet you." She said as she inclined her head towards the two men.

"It's truly our pleasure Princess." Shikaku demurred.

Sakura looked at the young man standing in front of her throne, his back had begun to slump after she entered the room and his eyes were looking up towards the ceiling as if wishing there was something else there. _He __looks so __cute _she thought to herself _but he's probably just as lazy as his father._ It was well known in the kingdom that it was the Duke's wife that did all the work.

As Shikaku began to talk some important things over with her father, Shikamaru gazed into her eyes and he began to think too. _She's beautiful __even in her pajamas, I wonder why she hasn't changed yet, __its__ awfully cold in here and she is starting to turn red, __she__'s probably getting__ a fev__er._

"King Haruno, Father perhaps Princess Sakura could be allowed to change into something warmer to protect her from the drafty air in the palace?"

"Oh why yes Shikamaru." The king replied, glancing over at his daughter with a slightly shocked look on his face as though he had forgotten that she was there in only her pajamas. "Sakura?" his voice was questioning, but she was so caught up in staring at Shikamaru she didn't notice.

"Your highness?" Shikamaru called out.

"Yes Shikamaru-san?" she snapped out of her daze immediately, and turned redder when he replied.

"Your father" Shikamaru said, a little worried about the princess, perhaps she was sicker than he had guessed if she hadn't heard her father.

"Oh sorry father, you were saying something?" She asked.

"Yes, Shikamaru has called attention to your state of undress, and you may go get changed. But, drop him off at the library on your way to your room."

"Yes father but didn't you need me here?" Sakura asked, a little confused as to why she had been summoned from her rest.

"Oh that, sorry daughter, Lord Shikamaru asks your hand in marriage." The king said looking at his daughter and praying she wouldn't erupt.

"I'm sorry father, I must have heard you wrong?" she asked her voice the icy calm that heralded the eruption of her rage.

"Sakura, don't do this now." Her father ordered in a whisper.

Unfortunately Sakura didn't respond well to orders, and didn't particularly care if she was going to make a scene. "Father, just because I am a princess," Sakura screamed as she ran towards the doors. "Doesn't mean you are allowed to run my life for me or make my decisions. I will marry whomever I want! I will marry a peasant on the street if I want to!" She threatened before waiting for the guards to open the immense double doors.

"What! What peasant! Who is he?" Screamed her father, completely, it seemed, missing her point.

"No one yet father but you don't control my life anymore, I'm seventeen years old! Sorry to both of the Lord Nara's that you have to hear this but I'm leaving. Goodbye." Sakura said as she walked out of the room.

Sakura was storming up the steps, attempting not to let her angry tears go until she reached her room when she heard the door close behind her. She whirled around, still a picture of righteous anger. It was almost enough to stop Shikamaru in his tracks.

"You know that you have no choice right?" He asked her, pitying the girl who stood on the stairs looking both angry and hurt.

"Yes I have a choice, and it won't be pretty if you try to take it away. Now if you would excuse me?" It wasn't a question as Sakura turned on her heel and started to walk away.

Sakura wasn't more than two steps away when he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Troublesome, Princess Sakura you will marry me in four weeks, on your eighteenth birthday." He said, regretting it a little that her birthday would likely be ruined for her by a marriage that she obviously did not want.

A/N- Hope you like the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Hell Part one

A/N-Sorry for the long wait to my fans, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter two: Windows fall, father talks

Looking at Shikamaru with an angered plastered all over her face, Sakura yanked her arm away from Lord Shikamaru's tight grasp as she placed it at her side and moved away just a bit from him.

"Look Lord Shikamaru, why me?" she whispered to him, looking away from him as she felt saddened by this twist that happened in her life.

Shikamaru careful stepped up on the same step that the princess was on, and look deep into her eyes."Cause it's such a drag to look for noble women within the counts rooms," He replied with a bored voice.

"So I'm just an easy conquest for you!" Sakura bellowed as she raised her hand as she brings her hand down fast slapping Shikamaru across his face hard. After a few moments she realized what she did, Sakura lowered her eyes to the floor and mumbles out something like apology as she takes off running up stairs and down the hall.

----------------------------------------Shikamaru----------------------------------------------------------

As with Shikamaru clutches his cheek with his right hand as he realized that the princess is racing upstairs, knowing that she in embarrassed by what she did, chasing after her, he comes to the top of the stairs to see the princess racing into her room.

When she comes to her room, Sakura place her hand on the knob twisting it to the right and pushed it open just in time to see Shikamaru coming up the stairs.

----------------------------------------Sakura--------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess," called out one maid from the bathroom. "Your bath is ready for you to take now"

"Coming," She said walking across from her door and into her bathroom. Sakura nods to her handmaid for her to leave the bathroom and to stay in her room. As Sakura starts to strip out of her nightgown, she hears her handmaid talking to a person telling the person to leave. Hurrying placing a towel around her naked body. Thinking it is the Lord's son, Sakura runs to the window just in time to see Shikamaru coming into her bathroom with her handmaid at his side yelling at him to leave her alone.

"Princess I still talking to you," He replied at the window as he sees her looking out. "I won't think of jumping my princess,"

"Well you are not me therefore you can't tell me what to do," She replied as she sees him moving too close for her.

"Princess we have to talk about the wedding and we also need to get to know each other. Please just come down from here," Shikamaru plead with her.

Seeing that he was sounding sincere on it, Sakura moves away from the window and closer to the tub without noticing a patch of water and clean bubbles on the floor near her feet, as she steps on it, she screams as she falls backwards into the window.

As Shikamaru raced over to her falling form, Shikamaru gasps her wrist and begins to pull her up."Princess Sakura hold on."

Sakura looks up at Shikamaru who just saved her from falling to her death. She didn't notice that her towel came off from the falling out the window. Watching Shikamaru pull her up, she holds up her other wrist as he gasps it with his other hand. With one pull, he gasps her around the waist and bring Sakura over the side. Shikamaru holds her tightly as he looks down finally notices that she was naked.

"Forgave me, my princess." He replied as he started to let go and turned his back to her.

"Duke Shikamaru what's wrong?" Sakura asked before a strong wind breezed against her skin. Looking down, Sakura blushes deep red. "Thank you Duke Shikamaru" As she gasps a new towel and quickly wraps her arms around his waist and hugs tightly.

"Princess we talk after you bath." Shikamaru replied.

As he feels her head against his backside nodding, he pulls her arms off from his waist; he walks to the door and opens it up. Shikamaru nods his head to her without turning around, he walks out from the bathroom.

Sakura unraveled the towel and got into the tub for a relaxing time to think. How could father make that decide without me? As other thoughts came to her mind as she laid in the tub for a while. Signing Sakura got out and dried herself off with her towel, calling for her maid to get some clothes and help her get changed.

Sakura stepped out of the room and looked into the mirror. As her handmaid help her with her hair placing her long hair into a half ponytail then and with her royal crowd on top of her head, bowing at her princess the handmaid left her alone to think.

"_Father how could you do that to me?" _Sakura thought as she looking into the mirror on her vanity set. As she thought out loud" Is this all he sees of me? A baby maker? Beautiful Princess with no brain?"

"No my daughter that is not all I see in you," Her father voice came behind her.

"Father," Sakura jump from her seat as she bowed at her father.

"Sit down Sakura, we need to talk," He ordered. As he sits down on his daughter's bed as he was getting comfy, he looks at his daughter.

"Yes father," Sakura said as she sits back at the vanity seat.

"I know you don't like the idea about an arranged marriage but you are almost eighteen and you should have been married at sixteen by law, but I broke it for you. I'm sorry about not telling you about lord Shikamaru' request early but you would have misunderstood it at the time and this time too. But I know it would take some time for you to forgive me and I hope you found in your heart to forgive me what I have done but this arrangement can't be broken now. "Her father explained to her.

"You broke the law that you made, father for me," Sakura said in a shocked voice.

"Yes, my daughter you are my baby girl and I love you for it," Her father replied still looking at her.

"I forgive you dad but I need to know it isn't because I'm a girl would you do that if you had a son?" Sakura asked as she breaded the answer.

"Yes I would have do the same thing but as a ball the same with you but I knew that you would hate that more, and the neighbor kingdom is looking for a war soon and I just want you to be safe if I dead," Her father replied.

Sakura had tears in her eyes this was the answer she wanted from her father and to hear about a war coming soon to the kingdom was very scary news but she wasn't going to back away, she knew how to fight with swords, spears and she was a master in archery, but what made her cry more was that she might lose her father.

"Father you can't die," Sakura cried out as she places her hands to her face and full out cried.

"You are not going to lose me, but if there is a war I need you to be married by your eighteen birthday, you understand right if you are not married there your kingdom will go to the winning side," Her father reply as he pulled Sakura form over to his to hug her. "Shh my daughter you are okay, please tried and make the best for this idea," He said as he lets go and walks over to the door. "Oh don't forget to try and hang out with lord Shikamaru."

A/N- Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for making you wait for so long. Next one should not take a year to place up. Still Sakura is going to make Shikamaru's life hell for doing this to her, just wait and see what happens to him.


	3. AN

**This is not a chapter. I'm continuing with all my stories however, I will be working on one at a time for the next coming months. **

**Then I will send the completed story to my beta readers to correct and then she/he will send them back. At that time I will place the new version of the story on my account. **

**This is the list that will go in and if you wish a story to be up first instead of later please vote for the one you like. **

**Prince Neji**

**Behind Her Smiles **

**High School Trouble **

**The Mysterious Pink Haired Kunoichi **

**Ties of Bond **

**Rock Star Soul Mate **

**The Princess's Love **

**Heavenly Princesses **

**A Desert's Cherry Blossom **

**Dealing with It **

**Kagome's Trust **

**Vampire Slayer **

**From Weak to Strong **

**Into My Nightmare **

**Guardian Mates **

**Back to the Past **

**Too Personal **

**Mates **

**Royal Hell Part 1**

**From the Future **

**Concrete Angel **

**Noted that Prince Neji is almost fully done with typing up the last few chapters. **

**This is the list that will go into order. I'm now sure when I update the first story on the list. Until then Have a Happy Holiday and a New Year too. **

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4 AN

Hello my fans, I'm still working on Kagome's Trust, Back to the Past, Vampire Slayer, From Weak to Strong and Guardian Mates. KT- Has 9 chapters left, BttP- has 10 chapters left, VS- has 8 chapters left, Fwts and GM has a bit more then the rest. As for GM I'm going to redo the whole story, so be aware of that. So I do hope that I will get done those five stories by next Sept of 2011.

Now I know it is a bit early for this to ask you, but I'm dying to know what stories you want next, now with this time it is only going to be two picks. Five is lots of work right now.

They are requirements and they are

Number 1 No story that has been made in 2010 at all.

Number 2 Either stories from 2006,2007, 2008 will be allowed.

The votes from last time will be add to this voting note.

This vote will last until the 5th story is done. Until then bye

ADCB

BHS

CA

DWI

FTF

HP

IMN

M

RSSM

RHP1

TMPHK

TPL

TIB

TP


End file.
